Entrada del códice: Historia de la Capilla: capítulo 4
} |sóloextracto = } |nombre = Historia de la Capilla: capítulo 4 |sortkey = Historia de la Capilla: capítulo 4 |subtitle = Acerca del nacimiento de la Capilla |image = Entrada del códice Historia de la Capilla capítulo 4.jpg |número DAO = 197 (+1 EPP, +6 CG) |categoría DAO = Libros y canciones |ubicación DAO = En la tienda Maravillas de Thedas en Denerim. |categoría DA2 = Saber |ubicación DA2 = A book in the Kirkwall chantry, atop the stairs on the left in Act 3 (available only before certain events). |apariciones = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II |relacionado = * Entrada del códice: Historia de la Capilla: capítulo 1 * Entrada del códice: Historia de la Capilla: capítulo 2 * Entrada del códice: Historia de la Capilla: capítulo 3 |texto = La multitud que había presenciado la ejecución de Andraste tenía motivos para sucumbir a la desesperación. Se creyó que la ejecución de la profetisa iba a provocar la furia del Hacedor y que daría la espalda a la humanidad una vez más, abandonando a las gentes de Thedas para que sufrieran en la oscuridad. En estos tiempos de oscuridad, la humanidad se afanaba en buscar una luz, cualquier luz. Algunos encontraron consuelo en cultos demoníacos que prometían poder y riquezas a cambio de devoción. Otros suplicaron perdón a los viejos dioses rogando para que los grandes dragones regresaran al mundo. Sin embargo, hubo otros que cayeron tan bajo como para adorar a los engendros tenebrosos, formando viles sectas dedicadas a la exaltación del mal en su forma más pura. Se dice que el mundo lloraba mientras sus habitantes suplicaban la llegada de un salvador que jamas vendría. No obstante, los seguidores de Andraste no abandonaron sus enseñanzas a su muerte. El culto de Andraste rescató sus cenizas sagradas tras su ejecución en la plaza de Minrathous y las confinó en un templo secreto. Hace mucho tiempo que se ha perdido la ubicación de ese templo, pero las cenizas de Andraste sirvieron como símbolo de la naturaleza perdurable de la fe en el Hacedor, de que la humanidad podría ganarse el perdón del Hacedor a pesar de su amargo insulto. Con el paso del tiempo, el culto de Andraste creció y se propagó, y el Cantar de la Luz tomó forma. "Entonemos este cantar desde las cuatro esquinas de Thedas" se decía, "y el mundo por fin llamará la atención del Hacedor". El Cantar de la Luz se propagó y el culto a Andraste comenzó a llamarse Capilla Andrastiana. Aquellos que se habían convertido a las creencias de la Capilla asumieron como misión la divulgación de la palabra de Andraste. Hubo muchos conversos, incluso entre los poderosos del Imperio y la ciudad estado que hoy llamamos Orlais. Tal fue el poder de la palabra del Hacedor que el joven rey Drakon llevó a cabo una serie de Exaltadas Marchas con el objetivo de unir a ciudades estado y crear un imperio dedicado exclusivamente a cumplir la voluntad del Hacedor. El imperio Orlesiano se convirtió en la base del poder de la Capilla y la gran catedral de Val Royeaux en la fuente del movimiento que originó la Capilla organizada que hoy conocemos. Drakon, que por entonces era el emperador Drakon I, creó el Círculo de los hechiceros, la Orden de los templarios y el sagrado oficio de la Divina. Muchos miembros de la Capilla lo reverencian casi con tanta intensidad como a la propia Andraste. La Capilla moderna es un recinto de fe y belleza, pero también es el hogar de la necesidad y defiende a Thedas de las poderosas fuerzas amenazantes. Mientras los guardas grises protegen al mundo de las Ruinas, la Capilla lo protege de la propia humanidad. Por encima de todo, el objetivo de la Capilla es conseguir el perdón del Hacedor para que un día pueda regresar y transformar el mundo en el paraíso que siempre debería haber sido. —Extracto de ''Relatos de la destrucción de Thedas, por el hermano Genitivi, erudito de la Capilla'' }} en:Codex entry: The History of the Chantry: Chapter 4 ru:Кодекс: История Церкви, часть четвертая